Strike Force: Operation Empire Strikeback
by Cap10FroggerGuy
Summary: In the universe of Marvel: Strike Force, the five person team of Captain America, Starlord, Ant Man, Hawkeye, and Mantis are sent into the heart of Ultimus’ empire in a bid to destroy his main warship. Will they triumph, or will their clashing personalities compromise the safety of Earth?
1. Prologue: Backstory

Countless dimensions. Countless heroes.

Throughout the multiverse he storms. Ultimus, conquerer of realities. And one dark day...

He camw here. Earth 795. But the heroes of this world wont back down without a fight.

It's called the Strategic Tactical Response to Intersimenaional Key Events. STRIKE, a special division of SHIELD, taskwd with defending reality from all those who would attempt to attack it. Heroes and villains from all over the universe have been called together with thw singular goal of stoping Ultimus. Now, a five band Strike Team has been given orders to bring the fight directly to him...


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the team

**Earth. New York. 2 months after the Invasion**

"Alright, SHIELD pals and gals, guns out and let's rock!" Starlord yelled as he busted into the room, shooting converted mercs with his elemental blasters. "This portal isn't gonna blow up itself!

The SHIELD agents he was leading spread out, with the operator hurriedly pressing buttons to destrot the portal. "Cover me!" She yelled.

"Uh... Ah! Big guy, get on it!" Starlord called. "The rest of you, focus on those guys! They can't shoot us if they all get warped back to their reality!"

"Sir, shouldn't i be with the operator?" The medic asked.

"One gun in the foght means on more gun in the fight!" He yelled by way of reply.

BANG

"Uh, sir?"

"Starlord, if you please."

"...Starlord? The operator is down."

He turned to look. "Dangit. Guess the big guy wasn't bullet spongey enough."

"Sir?"

"We can still blow that candle." He continued, ignoring the medic. "Ch-ch-ch-ch-CHERRY BOMB!" He yelled, tossing a gravity grenade at the portal.

It started beeping.

"Oh yeah, we should go." He noted. "RUN!"

...

"Congratulations Quill." Nick Fury, Director of STRIKE, said flatly. "You successfully completed the objective."

"Ok, first off, it's Starlord, and second, Y TO THE EE ES I DID! That portal, honestly, never stood a chance against the awesomeness of moi."

"Your OBJECTIVE, QUILL, WAS TO HAVE THE OPERATOR REWIRE THE PORTAL TO ALLOW IT TO BE USED BY US TO STAGE A COUNTER-OFFENSIVE!" Starlord could tell that Fury was not amused. "Now, our whole operation to that end is iN JEPORDY!"

"Like the TV show?" Starlord offered by way of a joke.

Fury was clearly trying to contain his anger. "Not only did you clearly not even read the report, you disobeyed orders and compromised the safety of your team-"

"Then reassign me back to mg team!" He interupted. "If I can get the Guardians back together again, we'd totally kick converted booty all the way to Hala!"

"I am reassigning you, Quill." Fury held up his hand. "But not to your team, cause they're busy being better than you at where they've been placed."

Starlord started to interject. Fury glared at him, basically begging him to do so, so he didn't. Fury then pressed a button, calling in someone.

A man in a black and purple spec ops suit walked in. He had killer shades, a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"May I introduce Clint Barton, expert sharpshooter and strategist."

"Codenamed Hawkeye." Clint said with a grin. "Cause I never miss."

The next person to walk in was a man in a red and black jumpsuit and silver helmet that looked slightly insectesoid.

"Scott Lang, master theif with the ability to grow and shrink at will, as well as the ability to communicate with insects."

Scott nodded. "That's why they call me Ant Man."

Starlord chuckled.

"And thwn next person you already know." Fury said. "Healer, empath, and martial arts specialist-"

"Mantis!" Starlord shouted, giving the alien woman a hug.

"Gently, Quill!" She shrieked, "Your hugs are too strong!"

"How is everyone!" He asked. "Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Gamora, Groot, Gamora-"

"I only know of Drax."

"Bummer."

"He fares well."

"That's good." He replied, looking around at the assembled heroes. "Gotta say, this is one team.'

Ant Man scratched his head. "And who are you, exactly?"

Starlord gasped. "Duh! I'm Peter Quill, legendary outlaw, the Starlord, and your new commander!"

Fury chuckled. "You, the commander? Don't tell unfunny jokes. We already have a leader for this team, and it isn't you."

"I assume that's my queue, sir." Said the man who promptly walked into the room. Raidiating pure leadership, clad in red white and blue, the man seemed worthy of respect.

"May I present the leader of this Op, Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America."

"Pleasure to be with you all." Cap said. "I understand this mission is of some import?"

"Wait, there's a specific mission already?" Starlord asked.

Fury nodded, bringing up a hologram of a giagantic Helicarrier. "This is the USS Draconian, Helicarrier class XV from eighty years in the future, the flagship of Ultimus. And you all are gonna blow it to kingdom come."


	3. Chapter 2: Blast off!

"Wait... I think I heard that." Starlord said slowly. "But just in case... can you say that again, cause I wasn't listening."

Fury groaned. "You are going to—"

"Yeah, I heard that part." He interrupted. "But I want to know how exactly you expect us to sneak onto the most heavily guarded ship in the entire universe and not just disable it but blow it up! While remaining safe throughout all this!"

"As a team." Cap said, simply. Starlord decided that he didn't like him that much.

"I'm actually with Starguy." Hawkeye interjected. "That seems like a tall order."

Starlord decided he liked Hawkeye.

"Look, it isn't gonna be the easiest thing, but it's most definitely doable." Cap replied. "You've all been specifically picked for your unique skills and abilities to perform this mission. Starlord is one of the best pilots in the galaxy, Ant Man is one of the greatest thieves we know of, Hawkeye never misses a shot he takes, and Mantis is one of the few healers we have who can work over long distances."

"And why are you here, exactly?" Starlord asked, eliciting a chuckle from Hawkeye.

Cap gave him a look. "I'm here to make sure the plan goes smoothly. It's not like we can trust you for that."

Hawkeye burst out laughing.

"Well, if you're all done having a good time," Fury interrupted, "then you've got a mission to undertake. You leave in 15. Good luck."

...

"So where is this mothership?" Asked Starlord as the team strapped into the Milano.

Ant Man pulled up a chart. "Insofar as we know, it's close to the edge of Kree airspace. He's been waging war on them even harder than he's been hitting us."

Starlord whistled. "Rough. Well, time to roll!"

Cap looked like he was having a hard time not rolling his eyes. "We have to wait for air defense first. Otherwise we'll get blown from the sky before we reach orbit."

Starlord turned around to face him. "Dude, I'm pretty sure half of those weren't real words."

"But Quill, you've used all of those words before." Mantis noted.

"It's called obstificating stupidity, Mantis." Starlord groaned. "Alright, fine Cap. But how long will the air defense take?"

Hawkeye smiled. "Man, I can answer that one. Wait for it..."

A blur of yellow light zig zagged across the sky, causing several large explosions before coming to hover a little above the Milano. "You're good to go, Cap." Captain Marvel said with a salute.

"Thanks, Carol." Cap replied, returning the salute. "Now, we go."

"Now we go..." Starlord mocked under his breath. "Hang on to your seats, kids!" He yelled.

"Quill, none of us at MINORS!" Mantis replied as the ship shot into the air.

"Jump point one, coming up!" Starlord said, ignoring Mantis.

"Starlord, I wouldn't—" the team crashed hard into the back of their seats as the Milano slammed into the empty jump point port.

"What's the big idea!?" Starlord asked, readjusting the controls.

"The jump points have been shut down by Ultimus recently." Cap replied. "That's why most of the cosmic enhanced have been called down to earth for the time being."

"Coulda told me that before." Starlord mumbled. "So we're going the long way around!?"

Cap nodded.

"Great."

"I can take over flying if need be, flyguy." Hawkeye quipped.

"Geez this is gonna be a long road trip." Ant Man sighed, sinking into his chair.

"We are not traveling by road, unless some plan change has been made." Mantis noted. "Was that the case?"

"My point is made." Ant Man sighed harder.


End file.
